


Collection of Merintosh Fics

by hcourageous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OUAT - Freeform, merida x macintosh, merintosh, merintosh fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcourageous/pseuds/hcourageous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small collection of my ongoing love affair with Merintosh and how much I love to write about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[@pallythesecond](http://tmblr.co/m9aJ5bZiI_La7dWDbw-H5EA):  _Prompt: Macintosh traveling to storybrooke to find Merida_

_A/N: This is a delightful prompt and frankly I’ve never been more excited. Thanks :D ALSO IT IS LONG AND I GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH THIS PROMPT. Also I hope me trying to write Scottish accents isn’t too painful to read._

_Word count: 2500_

_Tumblr: [[x](http://hcourageous.tumblr.com/post/134964957748/the-price-of-magic)]_

_\- -_

The Price of Magic

\- -

Merida sat in the woods outside Storybrooke, it was the only place she could find some small comfort in a town full of strangers. She’d been hiding from the Dark Ones and desperately trying to think of a way back home. Her memories were back, she didn’t know how or why, but they were and the pain that came back with them was just as real. She had been Queen. The clans had rallied behind her. Then, like a fool, she’d run off to get justice for her father and now she was trapped far from home with no way yet to return.

“Alrigh’, there’s no point in feelin’ sorry for yourself.” She murmured, picking up her bow and turning towards town. She’d track down one of those damned Dark Ones and she’d make them take her home. To her family. To her Kingdom. She thought about the clans, wondering if they’d lost faith, if her family was okay.

“ _If ye’re no’ fit to lead the clans, no one is.”_  She was surprised to find herself remembering Macintosh’s words. He who had lead the rebellion against, had lead the cheer in her honor.

There was an unnamed feeling roiling in her stomach, hoping that he stayed true to that. Hoping that he’d protect her family. That last thought frightened her. Trusting the man who once tried to kill her brothers was not something she was very comfortable with.

The town was eerily quiet, Merida was not used to quiet, the castle of DunBroch was always loud, always lively, and she missed it.

“Merida?” Came a surprised voice.

But Merida, stretched to the end, had her arrow aimed at the owner of the voice before it had registered in her mind who it was.

“Belle?” Merida said, arrow lowering somewhat.

“Yes, it’s me.” Belle said, her hands raised, “It’s okay, you can lower the bow.”

“I’m sorry Belle, it’s been–let’s jus’ say, I’m glad I didnae hurt ye, before.” She said, dropping the bow and putting the arrow back in the quiver. “Ye know, when I was a bear.”

Belle smiled, “It’s okay, you were under Emma’s control.”

“Do ye know where she is?” Merida said, stepping towards Belle in earnest, “I need her t’ get me home, I have t’ get back to my Kingdom.”

Belle looked stricken for a moment, “She’s not here, she went–well, she went to save someone.” Then seeing the tears spring into Merida’s eyes, she quickly added, “But maybe I can help you.”

“Please, Belle, I must get home.” Merida said.

“Come inside the shop, Merida, we’ll see what I can do.”

\- -

It had been days of searching, scouring for a way to magically transport the Queen back to DunBroch, but so far there wasn’t anything to do it. Not without magic beans, which they were currently without. They were holed up in the library, books piled around them.

“This cannae be impossible, Belle, there has t’ be some  _way_.”

“I’m sure there is, we can’t give up–,” Belle cut off at the sound of shouting and crashing from outside, “What was that?”

Merida already had her bow in her hand and looked ready for a fight. “Din’know, but we’re going t’ find out.”

The women were at the door, peering out into the street, as another dwarf came crashing through Granny’s window, joining the one already outside. Merida notched an arrow to her bow and pulled it back, then stepped out, heading for the scene.

“Where is she? Where ye keepin’ her?” Shouted a voice from inside Granny’s.

“Stay behind me Belle,” She whispered, then threw herself in front of the broken front window and said, “Oi! Make one more move, ye great dumb oaf, and I’ll loose this arrow int’ yer gullet, and three more before ye have a chance t’ try again!”

The man turned, a whirl of fur and tartan, and immediately dropped to his knee, “My queen.”

Merida faltered, unable to believe her eyes, “Macintosh?”

He lifted his head slightly to look up at her, looking exactly the same as he did when she left. Big, broad shouldered, blue war paint down his right arm. And she was sure she’d never been happier to see anyone.

“How did ye get here–how–t’snae possible.” Merida said, dropping her bow.

Macintosh raised himself to my feet, “T’is. I’ve come t’ bring ye home, mi’lady.”

“Merida, maybe we should take this somewhere else.” Belle interrupted, “He’s caused a bit of a ruckus.” She pointed to the two dwarfs getting to their feet, the glass everywhere, and Granny wasn’t in the room which usually meant she was off getting her crossbow. “Let’s go to the library,  _quick_.”

Macintosh looked at Belle with a mistrustful glance, but Merida gave him a small nod and he followed behind them in suit. They ran to the library, and Merida turned to Macintosh, overwhelmed and happy.

“How did ye get here? What about my family, are they alrigh’?” She said in a tumble.

“They’re alrigh’, yer majesty. Yer mother is rulin’ in yer absence, and the clans are standin’ behind her, waitin’ for yer return.”  _As they should,_  Macintosh thought to himself, looking at his queen. They were worried she was captured or killed.

“I dinnae know t’ get home.” Merida admitted, “Ye might be stuck as much as me know.”

“How did you get here?” Belle interrupted, “It’s nearly impossible to travel through realms.”

Macintosh was hesitant, especially avoiding looking at Merida in the eyes, “I sought out the witch, and asked her t’ help me find ye.”

Merida let out a groan, knowing the price of the witch’s help better than anyone, “Ye great fool.”

“Yer brother’s were scared ye were dead, if I didnae pay it, they would.” Macintosh snapped.

That left Merida speechless, a feat not easily done. He’d gone to the witch in her brothers’ stead. When she finally found her tongue, “What price, Macintosh? What was there t’ pay?”

“It dis’nae matter, ye will be back in DunBroch where ye belong.” He said, pulling something out of his sporran, and holding it out to Merida. “All ye have t’ do is drink this, and ye’ll be back.”

Merida took it from him, a small bottle enough for one gulp. Her way  _home_. Then stopped, a realization dawning on her. “Wait–what about ye, Macintosh?”

Macintosh bowed his head and said nothing.

“Laird Macintosh, as yer Queen, I command ye, what was the price t’ pay?”

He lifted his head, a small pained smile on his face, his brown eyes full of an emotion Merida couldn’t identify. “T’is a trade. One leaves, and one returns. When we found out ye had been transported t’ another realm, this was all we could do.”

Merida’s mouth fell open, before immediately and stubbornly saying, “ _No.”_

“There’s no other choice, lassie.” He said, “Yer the Queen, and yer more important than me. Ye must go, and I must stay.”

“Dinnae call me lassie! Yer a daft bastard, and if ye think I’m jus’ gonna let you stay behind for me–,”

“Can I cut in?” Belle said, stepping between them because it looked like it might come to blows, “Maybe I can make more of the potion, maybe you can both go home.”

“I’m afraid no’.” Macintosh said, “The witch was very clear, it has t’ be an even trade.”

“Yes,” Belle said, “There’s always a price with magic. But maybe I can work on something to get you home after Merida leaves. I just need a drop of the potion.”

Macintosh looked like he was going to refuse again, but Merida cut in glaring at him, “Then that’s what we’ll do. I’m leavin’ ye here without at least a chance at a way home.”

“No, t’is no’ worth it, no’ if you cannae get home–” Macintosh said.

“Dinnae argue with yer Queen, Laird Macintosh, I’ve made my decision.” Macintosh cocked his head at her, looking exasperated, but she’d already handed the potion to Belle, “I’ll shoot ye with my bow if I have t’.”

“Same stubborn lass as when we were young.” He said, with a shake of his head.

“And yer Queen, and that means that I make sure every one of my people is safe. Including you.” Merida said, lifting her chin. Macintosh bowed his head again, looking like he didn’t know what to say to that, but was saved from replying by Belle, returning with the potion.

“Aye, yer my Queen, and if I–if I never make it home, t’is right that ye should.” He said, in a low voice. “Now drink it.”

She almost told him off for demanding she do anything, but the break in his voice when he said he might not make it home kept her from it. “I will see ye again.” She said, “And if yer no’ back soon, I’m comin’ after ye. I’ll no’ have ye sacrifice yerself for me.” And with that, she knocked back the little potion, staring into his intense, burning gaze until everything disappeared into darkness.

\- - 

It was the witch’s voice she first heard as she struggled through the darkness, trying to find her way to consciousness.

“Well, it looks like the young Laird found our Queen after all!” She shouted, somewhere very close to Merida’s ear.

“Oh, shut it ye old–” Merida said, finally opening her eyes, realizing she was on a stone floor and everything hurt. “–Where am I–where’s–,”

“Merida!” Her mother said, pulling her up and enveloping her into a hug. “Yer alrigh’ thank the spirits, we thought ye were lost t’ us–”

Merida was nearly knocked down by her brothers, all eager to embrace her as well. “Wait–let me up–I’m fine–I need t’ talk t’ the witch.” Merida stiffly rose to her feet.

“Merida, ye should  _rest-_ -” Her mother started to say.

“I’m  _fine_ , and I’ll no’ go anywhere ‘til I’ve spoken t’ her, so leave me be.” Merida said, then her voice softened, tears filling her eyes, “I’ve missed ye so, and I promise I’ll rest, I’ll just be a mo’.”

She gave her family one last hug before rounding on the witch, “Ye better get t’ workin’ on a way to bring Macintosh back or I’ll–”

“The young Laird knew the cost of the magic I gave him.” The witch said, not looking intimidated by the young Queen, “He knew someone would have t’ trade themselves for ye, and he volunteered. And he wasnae the only one, yer brother’s were all clamorin’ for a way t’ get ye home, he said he needed t’ be the one t’ do it, and no one else.” The witch shrugged.

“And ye’re telling me there was no other way?” Merida said, disbelieving.

“I’m tellin’ ye I cannae help him get home, he’ll have t’ do that on his own.”

\- -

It was three weeks. Three weeks and two days, and Merida had kept count. Wracked with the guilt that the fool had allowed himself to be trapped in a foreign land with no way home save for a small chance that Belle could save him. She was in her room, hacking at her four-poster bed with her sword as she did when she was blowing off steam.

“Merida?”

She paused to turn to look at her mother, before continuing.

“Merida, yer gonna break that bed, dear.” Elinor said.

“Who–”  _WHACK!_  “–cares?” Merida said between grunts of exertion.

“Would ye stop for a mo’?” Elinor shouted, “Please, Merida.”

Merida stopped her assault, dropping her sword point to the floor. “What’is it?”

“He did a noble thing Merida.” Elinor said, calmly and reaching out a hand to her daughter’s shoulder, “Ye cannae take that away from him by takin’ it out on yerself.”

“He shouldnae had t’. There should have been another way. What kind a Queen am I that a Laird–a young man–of  _my_  kingdom should take my place?”

“A Queen that inspires loyalty, Merida, a good one–”

_CRASH!_  Maudie came stumbling in, out of breath, “Mi’ladies, something–the throne room–ye must come–”

Merida and Elinor followed the distraught woman down to the throne room, were a group of guards and servants were gathered in the center.

“Oi! Break it up–tell me what has ye all–?” Merida cut off as the small sea of people parted for her. There, in the center, was Macintosh, just as she had left him in Storybrooke, down to his war paint. Merida had a sudden urge to throw something at him–a chair or herself she didn’t know, but she resisted. “About bloody time lad!” Is all she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I did as my Queen commanded.” Macintosh said, dropping to his knee.

“I need the room.” Merida said, then realizing that no one had heard her above the excited chatter, she shouted, “I need the room! Go! Make preparations, there will be a celebration in honor of Laird Macintosh’s return.”

The servants went on their way, hustling to their duties, while Elinor, with a small smile, left also. There was a stretch of silence, with Merida standing over Macintosh who had not come up from his kneel,

“Why d’ye do it?” Merida finally asked. “It could have been anyone, why–?”

Macintosh, who was looking down, took a moment to answer, “I’m not proud, yer majesty, of how I’ve acted. I took yer brothers, I almost killed them, I was childish and proud. I was wrong. I could no’ think of a better way t’ make amends for what I’ve done.”

Merida was silent, mulling those words over. “I think this’ll no’ be the last time I say this t’ you, but yer a great fool. And ye have my thanks.”

Macintosh glanced up to find Merida holding her hand out to him, and he took it, allowing her to help him to his feet.

“And,” She said, taking a deep breath, “My forgiveness.”

It seemed like a long time before either of them did anything next, they just looked into each other’s eyes, weighing the words that had been exchanged.

“Now,” Merida finally said, realizing at that moment they’re hands were still clasped together, “Ye best go and prepare for the celebration. I wouldnae let them when I returned, so I think it’ll be a treat.”

Macintosh bowed his head one more time, “Thank ye, my Queen.”

And then he left, leaving Merida in the throne room, wondering just what she would have done if he’d never made it home.


	2. Don't Hold Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macintosh holds Merida back from a fight.

  


_A/N: I saw this and literally all I could think of was Merintosh. The struggle with these two is REAL. IN WHICH I CAN’T GET ENOUGH OF THESE TWO IDIOTS AND WILL USE ANY PROMPT I CAN FIND TO WRITE FLUFF. Enjoy._

_Tumblr: [[x](http://hcourageous.tumblr.com/post/135023496958/dont-hold-me-back)]_

\- -

Don’t Hold Me Back

\- -

The day had been a cold one, a rare snow had begun to fall down on the lands of DunBroch, and its Queen was out riding with a scouting party. Merida, leaders of the Clans, preferred to be apart of any scouting expeditions she could. She was an active leader, not one to be forced indoors and the clans respected her all the more for it. Their fierce redheaded Queen was as wild and unruly as the Highlands themselves.

“Any sign of trouble, Dingwall?” Merida said to one of scouting party. “How’re the southern borders lookin’?”

“No’ a sign of trouble in sight, mi’lady.” He replied, as he rode over to her.

Angus shifted from underneath her, stomping and pawing at the freshly fallen snow, “Has anyone heard from Macintosh yet? He’s the last t’ check in.”

“No’ yet, yer majesty.” MacGuffin said from her left.

Merida refused to allow herself to look worried. But she was, she worried about all her most trusted men when they went out on these excursions. But Macintosh was fully capable of taking care of himself and she knew that.

“Alrigh’ then, prepare t’ break camp, as soon as Macintosh arrives–,”

“No need t’ wait on my account.” Came Macintosh’s smug voice as he rode up to the camp.

Merida rolled her eyes, “Ye were supposed t’ check in before the sun set, Mac.”

“Aye, and I’m a wee bit late.” He said with a bow of his head, and then in a tone that didn’t sound the least bit sorry, he continued, “My apologies yer majesty.”

“Alrigh’ lads, break camp, we’ll be home before the moon is fully risen.”

“Aye!” They all shouted, moving towards there duties.

Macintosh sidled his horse up next to Angus, “Ye were’nae worried about me, were ye lassie?”

“A fine way t’ address yer Queen, Laird Macintosh.” Merida growled.

“Ye’re on edge, what troubles ye?” Mac asked, reaching out to put a hand on her cloaked shoulder.

“MacArthur is staying at the castle tonight.” Merida reminded him. MacArthur had been her father’s biggest naysayer when he’d lead the clans, and he was turning out to be her’s as well. He had a small amount of influence, so he wasn’t a real opponent, but he was a significant thorn in her side.

“Ahh.” Macintosh said, “I promise t’ hold ye back when he runs his mouth.”

“Mmm, ye might have t’.” Merida nodded in agreement.

\- -

The great hall was still bustling with life as the scouting party wandered in, full of family and friends. Merida always welcomed the families of those she worked with closely to stay in the castle, and may liked to stay awake for their lads to return whenever they were sent out on duties.

Merida was greeted by her mother and brothers as she entered, smiling broadly at the resounding cheer. She kissed each of them in turn, then took the mug of ale passed to her by Wee Dingwall.

“Well, t’is the wee Queen, joining us at last!” MacArthur’s voice cut through the crowd. Merida turned to him glaring. “Long live the Queen!”

The tone was sarcastic, and he turned back to his mug, burying his great black beard in it. Merida would’ve liked nothing more than to break it over his head, but she resisted.

“Always a pleasure, MacArthur.” Merida said, squaring her shoulders, “I’m looking forward t’ hearing yer opinions on the pushing the western borders in the meetin’ tomorrow, as I’m sure they’re many.”

“Merida…” Macintosh murmured from behind her, “Careful now…”

“Aye, I that I do.” MacArthur said standing to his feet and swaying slightly, “As the plans affect my lands. As I’m sure ye’ve got as many plans on runnin’ away.”

Merida lunged forward, but Macintosh had grabbed the hood of her cloak, jerking her backwards slightly. “He’s not worth it, yer majesty.”

“T’is no’ runnin’ away,  _MacArthur_. T’is wisdom, keepin’ our people safe and no’ riskin’ open war by pushin’ our boundaries.”

“Ye’re a righ’ coward, no better than yer yellow-bellied father, the so-called  _Bear King_. I thought when he died we’d be done with hidin’ behind these big stone walls!”

Merida looked up at Macintosh with a burning look. He let go of her cloak, and raised his hands. Merida grinned, handing Macintosh her ale, marched up to MacArthur and punched him square in the nose, took his pewter mug and smacked him across the head with it.

“No one, and I mean  _no one_ dare ever again t’ disgrace my dad in front of me.” Merida said. “Someone take this trash from my sight.”

Dingwall and McGuffin pulled the unconscious MacArthur from his seat and dragged him out of the great hall.

“That was an impressive hit, mi’lady.” Macintosh said.

“Thanks for no’ holdin’ me back.” Merida replied with a smile.

“Eh, he deserved it.” Macintosh said, handing her back her drink. “Now, come t’ the table so I can drink ye under it.”

“That sounded like a challenge, Mac.” Merida raised her eyebrows.

“Aye, t’was, do ye think ye can match me?” Macintosh said holding up his mug of ale.

“I know I can.” Merida said, clanking her mug to his.


End file.
